the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
Jorgen Hesburg
Jorgen Hesburg is a 51 year old Derivian psychologist, inventor, traveller, anthropologist, natural scientist. Jorgen is also the holder of the earth crystal. Personality Jorgen is a jovial, classy and ingenious Derivian with many stories to tell, his lust for knowledge and wealth (more than usual wealth) makes him a man of plans, and will always listen to other's stories in hopes of exchanging knowledge. Highlights, inventions and achievments Jorgen got his professor's grade in anthropology at the year of 24, he then travelled across Trinpolis to study each and every culture that is known to us to gather information for his most selling book "Trinpolis: An anthropological analysis of the cultures of Trinpolis" which gained him his wealth. His first invention was the automatic ink dispenser which didn't kick off untill it was featured in the technology fair in Septimia 17 years ago. His most recent invention was the pistol, still in the works, it is a highly lethal ranged weapon that there currently is only one of but might be produced for the purpose of selling for a high price. Jorgen is also an honorary member of Lord Guhilla IV of Derivana's order known as "The minds of a few" which is a big achievment for any scientist. His member's patch is stitched on the shoulder of his cape. Dark secret life Jorgen as we all know, is a guy who's always positive and is rarely seen without a smile on his face, but his warm personality hides a dark secret. As he has mentioned earlier, his brother got executed for heresy, but what people do not know is that Jorgen had planted evidence in his brother's basement so Jorgen could be the only heir to the family business empire. During his travels in the Nur-agon tribal areas, he was contacted by a group of shady scientists, he was asked to lure young shamans to them. Using his known title and profession as anthropologist, he could easily trick them into "interviews" about their lives. Although he quit a little while after he found out what happened to the shamans, he kept his mouth shut about it. Jorgen was also a part of very little appreciated group of researchers who wanted to see how people reacted to death, because of this, in every city and culture Jorgen got into, he had strangled one person and his fellow researchers would follow the victim's family, friends and local goverment to write a book not many know the terrible story behind called "Death and it's consequences." Trivia & Qoutes •Unlike many others, Jorgen has experienced no kinds of tragedies, he has always lived a life in wealth and only has bad luck at times. •Jorgen was almost killed in a Salamnite village when he and three of his students observed the Chieftain and his wife's eggs hatching and one of his students said "Ribbit" when the first baby hatched. As mentioned earlier, he just has bad luck at times • "You sack of old apples, Larg" -Jorgen after getting spat in the eye by Larg •"Jorgen is sadly an unintentionally annoying man at times." -Jonhan2 the creator of Jorgen Category:People Category:City-Stater Category:Crystal Being